


Slow Dancing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Weather, Living Together, M/M, Picnics, Rain, Romance, Rooftops, Slow Dancing, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a long few weeks at work, Dee and Ryo wind down in a romantic setting.





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Dancing’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

This was just about perfect, Dee thought to himself; just the two of them, arms around each other and swaying slowly to the soft music from the CD player of his beat up old boom box. Downstairs in their apartment they had a top of the line stereo system they’d got for a song in the Black Friday sales last year, but the old portable was still in use for evenings like this, up on the roof, illuminated by the moon high above them and the myriad lights of the city all around. It made for quite a romantic setting.

The day had been hot and sultry, but as the sun had set a light breeze had got up, cooling the air and tempting the two men to abandon their air-conditioned apartment in favour of a rooftop picnic. Thunderstorms were forecast for later, and would hopefully bring some respite from the recent muggy weather; the whole city would welcome lower temperatures. When the clouds rolled in, as they were already beginning to out on the horizon, and the rain finally started to fall, they’d have to retreat back downstairs and watch the lightning through the windows, but right at this moment Dee knew there was no place either of them would rather be than right here.

One song ended and another began, equally slow, the lilting melody occasionally fading out as errant gusts carried the notes away from them. Dee pulled back a few inches so he could look into Ryo’s dark eyes, smiling back at him. “Doesn’t get much better than this, does it?”

Ryo shook his head and pulled his lover into a kiss, deep and unhurried, tongues exploring each other’s mouths. When the kiss ended, they resumed their dancing; there was no need to rush, they had the whole night and the next four days spread out before them, a rare long weekend off after three gruelling weeks working as part of a taskforce to bring down a gang of counterfeiters. 

Now that the ringleaders were behind bars, and treasury agents were dealing with any mopping up that still needed to be done, chasing down a couple of elusive minor players and tying up any loose ends, it was no longer the responsibility of the NYPD detectives. They’d done their part and would get bonus pay for all their hard work, and for going above and beyond the call of duty; that was fine, it was always nice to get a little extra in their pay packets, but the best reward for the long hours they’d put in was always going to be the promised time off. They’d been working different aspects of the case, meaning they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together, but they could make up for that now.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled and the wind strengthened, ruffling their hair and tugging at their shirts with invisible fingers, but they paid no attention to it, still slow dancing to the music that drifted around them in the deepening darkness. Steamers of cloud passed across the face of the three-quarter moon, until they finally blotted it out completely as the storm drew closer. Lightning flickered, and with his eyes closed Dee counted seconds, reaching twenty-five before the sound of the accompanying thunder reached their ears.

The last song on the CD faded out, and for several minutes neither of them noticed the music had stopped, too lost in each other to care. Then lightning flashed again, much closer this time, thunder booming only a handful of seconds later, and warm raindrops began to patter down around them, sending up puffs of dust from the dry, gritty surface beneath their feet. That was enough to snap them out of their trance.

Breaking apart, Dee ran for the CD player while Ryo scooped up the remains of their picnic, shoving everything into the basket, and bundling up the blanket, tucking it under one arm as he ran towards the stairwell. Dee followed right behind him, somehow managing to juggle two empty wine glasses and a half bottle of wine as well as the boom box. Both men were laughing as they ducked through the roof access door and slammed it shut behind them, pausing at the top of the stairs to shake raindrops from their hair and get a better grip on their burdens before making their way down to the apartment they shared.

Putting the boom box down, Dee unlocked the door and ushered Ryo in ahead of them. Without saying a word, they put away anything that couldn’t wait until later before turning to each other. Their clothes, damp from the rain, were shed piece by piece and left where they fell, forming a trail leading to the bedroom door. Kicking his jeans off, Dee pulled Ryo into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them. Time for a different kind of dancing.

The End


End file.
